


2019 Hugo Awards Portfolio: Ons Eigen Archief (AO3)

by OTW_Translation



Category: Meta - Fandom
Genre: Hugo Awards, Over AO3
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Translation/pseuds/OTW_Translation
Summary: Het Archive of Our Own - AO3 (Ons Eigen Archief) werd dit jaargenomineerd voor een Hugo Award in de categorie Best Related Work (Best Afgeleid Werk)! Dit is een geweldige prestatie en we zijn zeer gelukkig dat de Hugo stemmers het ongelofelijke collaboratieve werk dat het AO3 is, erkennen.Hier vind je informatie over het AO3, haar begin, enkele wezenlijke aspecten en het team dat dit alles mogelijk maakt. Je kan ook dePDF met ons portfolio voor de Hugo Awardsbekijken!





	2019 Hugo Awards Portfolio: Ons Eigen Archief (AO3)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [2019 Hugo Awards Voter Packet: Archive of Our Own (AO3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563851) by [OTW_Board](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Board/pseuds/OTW_Board). 



[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/dutch/dutch_-_archive_stats.png)

### Over AO3

Het Archive of Our Own – AO3 (Ons Eigen Archief) is een door fans gecreëerd, door fans onderhouden, nonprofit, niet-commercieel archief voor transformatieve werken, zoals fanfictie, fanart, fanvideos en podfic. Onze [open-source code](https://github.com/otwcode/otwarchive) werd volledig gebouwd door fans voor fans en draait op servers die eigendom zijn van onze moeder-vzw, de [OTW (Organisatie voor Transformatieve Werken)](https://www.transformativeworks.org/).

Onze gebruikers zijn fans van alle strekkingen - tieners en grootouders, beginnende en professionele schrijvers - van over de hele wereld die fanwerken creëren voor allerlei fandoms waaronder [Hugo Award Winners](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Wayward%20Children%20Series%20-%20Seanan%20McGuire/works), [Historical RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Historical%20RPF/works), [podcasts](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Welcome%20to%20Night%20Vale/works), [Pokémon](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Pocket%20Monsters%20%7C%20Pokemon%20-%20All%20Media%20Types/works) en nog vele andere. Hoewel de meerderheid van de AO3 gebruikers Engels gebruiken als de fandom lingua franca, nodigen we onze gebruikers uit om te posten en communiceren in de taal die zij verkiezen.

We gaan er prat op een platform aan te bieden waar alle soorten producenten hun werken kunnen publiceren zonder reclame, en zonder angst dat hun werken kunnen verdwijnen. We hebben het AO3 gebouwd en zijn eigenaar van de servers - het is de grootste uitgave in ons[budget](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12443) — maar dat is niet alles wat wij en onze zusterprojecten doen. We [redden en bieden onderdak aan fanwerken die gevaar lopen](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/). We voorzien [legale bijstand](http://www.transformativeworks.org/legal/) om het recht van fans om te maken, remixen en transformeren, te beschermen. Of je nu werkt aan een episch verhaal van 100.000 woorden of snel een comic geschetst hebt, we verwelkomen je werk en nodigen je uit het te delen met de fangemeenschap. Meer dan 1,9 miljoen fans bezoeken ons elke dag, en we zijn altijd blij om er meer te ontvangen.

  


### Ons Team

De [OTW](https://www.transformativeworks.org/) is bemand door meer dan 750 vrijwilligers, wiens taak bijna altijd een belangrijke invloed heeft op het AO3. Wij zijn programmeurs, systeembeheerders, [tagbeheerders](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/tags#wrangling), support verleners, beleidshandhavers, vertalers, [archiefredders](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/), advocaten en documentatiespecialisten. We zijn trots op ons werk, en we doen het allemaal onbezoldigd.

Soms besteden we ook werk uit, vooral als het gaat over zo snel en efficiënt mogelijk grote veranderingen aanbrengen aan het AO3. Dit is enkel mogelijk door de [genereuze donaties van onze gebruikers en supporters](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12755).

[](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/dutch/dutch_-_fundraising.png)

Samengevat, we zijn een project ondersteund door crowdfunding en crowdsourcing, en we zijn trots op iedereen die ons helpt om ons werk mogelijk te maken.

  


### Onze Oorsprong

Fandom is gekend voor zijn [gifteconomie](https://doi.org/10.3983/twc.2014.0518). Fanwerken werden historisch vrij gedeeld: cassettes, DVD’s, boeken en zines werden gratis of tegen kostprijs verspreid, en er was een cultuur van wederkerende hulp; waar fans in nood geholpen werden en die hulp dan op hun beurt aan een ander fan gaven als die het nodig had. De opkomst van het internet in de jaren 90 bracht nieuwe en interessante mogelijkheden: voor het eerst konden fans van over de hele wereld makkelijk met elkaar in contact komen, hun fanse liefdes bespreken en onmiddellijk fanwerken delen. Echter, wanneer het internet meer wijd verspreid werd, werd het ook meer commercieel. Plaatsen voor fans zoals websites, archieven en sociale netwerksites verdienden uiteindelijk geld voor iemand anders dan de mensen die voor de fanse inhoud zorgden. Op hetzelfde moment werden fans een meer zichtbare demografie van consumenten, waarvan media de aandacht wouden trekken door webseries, extra materiaal, games en sociale media.

Dit alles kwam tot een hoogtepunt in mei 2007 met de lancering van [FanLib](https://fanlore.org/wiki/FanLib), de eerste grootschalige poging om fanfictie te commercialiseren, en [Strikethrough](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Strikethrough_and_Boldthrough) op [LiveJournal](https://fanlore.org/wiki/LiveJournal) waar meer dan 500 accounts verwijderd werden omdat ze als pornografisch gezien werden, onder deze accounts waren blogs van slachtoffers van verkrachtingen en fangemeenschappen. Veel fans voelden de gevolgen van deze verwijderingen; ze verloren verhalen, commentaren en discussies alsook de mogelijkheid om te communiceren met andere fans. Fandom realiseerde zich plots dat haar gemeenschappen afhankelijk waren van platformen die winst maakten op fanse gebruikers en inhoud, maar geen prioriteit maakten of zelfs geen interesse hadden in de noden van fans. Daarenboven beseft fandom dat het niet langer mogelijk was om onder de radar te blijven van mediabedrijven, een strategie die lange tijd succesvol was geweest.

Dit was de atmosfeer wanneer astolat het bericht schreef dat zou leiden that de OTW en AO3. Getiteld [An Archive of One's Own](https://fanlore.org/wiki/An_Archive_Of_One%27s_Own_\(post_by_astolat\)) (Een Archief voor Jezelf), een verwijzing naar het feministische manifesto van the Virginia Woolf, _A Room of One's Own_ (Een Kamer voor Jezelf), waarin Woolf de nood van een vrouwelijke schrijver aankaart, om haar eigen middelen en eigen kamer te hebben. astolat argumenteerde een gelijkaardig punt voor fanschrijvers (en andere producenten van fanwerken):

> We hebben een eigen centraal archief nodig, iets zoals animemusicvideos.org. Iets dat NIET verborgen is voor Google of andere publieke verwijzingen en duidelijk onze positie vermeld rond de legaliteit van onze hobby, dat geen winst probeert te maken op de intellectuele eigendom van anderen en het enkel makkelijker maakt om fancreaties te vieren, samen, en dat een verwelkomende plaats voorziet voor fans, met respect voor onze geschiedenis en gemeenschap.

Al na enkele dagen had het bericht honderden commentaren. Sommigen van mensen die enthousiast waren en dit project een realiteit wouden maken. Anderen begonnen met wenslijsten op te stellen van wat ze wilden zien op dit archief, veel van deze wensen zijn nog altijd de basisprincipes van ons werk:

  * **Niet-commercieel en Zonder winst**
    * AO3 zou beheerd worden door een vzw, dit betekent geen reclame en een verminderd risico op het verdwijnen van de site. Ze zouden, om het in de [ woorden van Speranza](https://fanlore.org/wiki/I_Want_Us_to_Own_the_Goddamned_Servers) te zeggen, "eigenaar zijn van de verdomde servers."
  * **Multifandom en Inclusief**
    * Om ervoor te zorgen dat het AO3 een succesvol naslagwerk wordt voor fandoms, zou het moeten allesomvattend en inclusief voor allen zijn. Werken van alle classificaties en met gelijke welke inhoud zullen aanvaard worden, met waarschuwingen en tags om lezers te helpen inhoud te vinden of gevoelige zaken te vermijden, afhankelijk van hun interesses.
  * **In de handen van de Producent**
    * Veel archieven maakten het moeilijk voor producenten om hun werken te verwijderen. Veel online platformen zorgden er niet voor dat zoekmachines hun inhoud niet konden bijhouden. Het AO3 zou producenten de mogelijkheid geven hun werken te publiceren en makkelijk te verwijderen, om hun werk enkel voor AO3 gebruikers zichtbaar te maken en om zoekmachines tegen te houden hun werken te indexeren. Het zou ook producenten de kans geven om anonieme commentaren niet toe te staan en commentaar te verwijderen als nodig.
  * **Sleutelkenmerken**
    * Veel van de voorgestelde kenmerken zijn essentieel geworden voor het AO3, waaronder tags en zoekopties, de mogelijkheid om werken te downloaden, uitwisselingen te organiseren en aanbevelingslijsten op te stellen. We werken nog steeds aan andere, zoals de mogelijkheid om andere vormen van media direct op onze servers te hosten.



  


### Enkele Sleutelkenmerken

#### Commentaren en Kudos

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/dutch/dutch_-_work_stats.png)

De meeste fanarchieven laten commentaren toe, die de gebruikers in staat stellen te communiceren met producenten, en woorden van aanmoediging, appreciatie of kritiek te geven. Wij hebben hier de mogelijkheid om kudos te geven aan toegevoegd, kudos werken gelijkaardig aan “likes” en laten gebruikers toe om snel appreciatie te tonen voor werken waar ze van genoten hebben. Frequente gebruikers van AO3 zijn gewend de boodschap "You have already left kudos here. :)" (Je hebt dit werk al kudos gegeven :) ), te zien.

#### Collecties en Uitdagingen

Collecties laten gebruikers toe om werken of bladwijzers te verzamelen rond een specifiek thema of doel, of het nu een favoriet paar is of werken gebaseerd op de kerstmisepisodes van Doctor Who. Het AO3 ondersteunt ook twee types van Uitdagingen: Cadeau-uitwisselingen en Prompt Memes. Een van de grootste cadeau-uitwisselingen van fandom, [Yuletide](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/yuletide), wordt jaarlijks georganiseerd op onze servers, en fans van alle gadingen organiseren [andere uitdagingen](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/list_challenges) doorheen het jaar.

#### Open Deuren

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/dutch/dutch_-_open_doors.png)

Ongeveer 2% van de werken op het AO3 werden geïmporteerd naar het AO3 door ons zusterproject, [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/) (Open Deuren), wiens doel is om fanfictie die gevaar loopt te bewaren. Deze werken werden origineel gehost op [online archieven die dreigden te sluiten](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Open_Doors#Archives_Imported_with_the_Assistance_of_Open_Doors) en waarvan de inhoud zou verdwijnen, ze worden nu gehost in speciale collecties op het and AO3.

#### Downloads

Alle werken kunnen gedownload worden in [viif formaten](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12212), perfect om onderweg te lezen of wanneer het AO3 een aangekondigde onderbreking heeft voor onderhoud.

#### Tags

[Tags](https://archiveofourown.org/tags) zijn een vitaal onderdeel van de AO3 ervaring; ze laten gebruikers toe de werken te vinden die ze zoeken, ongeacht het paar, de categorie of het thema.Gebruikers kunnen taggen in het formaat dat het handigst is of het meest natuurlijk voelt voor hen, en ons team van meer dan 350 tagbeheerders verbinden deze tags aan elkaar in makkelijk te zoeken concepten. [William Laurence/Tenzing Tharkay](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/William%20Laurence*s*Tenzing%20Tharkay/works) bijvoorbeeld, zal alle werken vinden die getagd zijn met Laurence/Tharkay, Tenzing Tharkay/William Laurence of Will Laurence/Tharkay. Gerelateerde concepten worden ook aan elkaar gelinkt: [Space Opera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Opera/works) en [Space Battles](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Battles/works) (Ruimtegevechten) vallen allebei onder de metatag [Outer Space](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Outer%20Space/works) (Heelal), samen met andere gerelateerde termen zoals[Astronauts](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Astronauts/works) (Astronauten), [Spaceships](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Spaceships/works) (Ruimteschepen) en zelfs [Space Whales](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Whales/works) (Ruimtewalvissen).

  


### Nieuw en Noemenswaardig

Het AO3 is [constant aan het groeien en veranderen](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts?tag=1). Hier zijn enkele hoogtepunten van 2018:

  * AO3 groeide met bijna 4.000 nieuwe fandoms, 410.000 geregistreerde gebruikers en net iets minder dan 900.000 werken (en dan hebben we het nog niet over de miljoenen pageviews, commentaren en kudos). 
    * We zijn de drempel van zowel [30.000 fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11600) ql [4 miljoen fanwerken](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10833) gepasseerd!
  * Open Deuren rondde [11 imports van archieven](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12158) af.
  * AO3's zoekfunctionaliteit kreeg een [grote verbetering](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10592), die het toelaat om makkelijker en sneller te zoeken naar werken, tags, bladwijzers en gebruikers. 
    * Dankzij deze nieuwe filteropties kunnen gebruikers makkelijk specifieke zoekopdrachten maken, waaronder [alle Sherlock Holmes werken die gepubliceerd werden in 2018 en precies 221 woorden lang zijn](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=221&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=221&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=2018-01-01&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=2018-12-31&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=Sherlock+Holmes+*a*+Related+Fandoms) en [Lord of The Rings/Game of Thrones crossovers waar Frodo Baggins of Arya Stark niet in voorkomen](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=145124&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=242462&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=917&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=38222&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=A+Song+of+Ice+and+Fire+-+George+R*d*+R*d*+Martin).
    * We hebben ook een geüpdatete lijst voorzien van [verborgen zoekoperatoren](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10851) voor iedereen die opzoekingen nog meer wil verbeteren.
  * [AO3 ondersteunt nu de UTF8MB4 karakterset](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11880) in alle tekstvelden. Dit voorziet niet alleen betere ondersteuning voor verschillende niet-Latijnse alfabetten, maar het geeft ons ook toegang tot emoji! 🎉💖📚👾💩
  * We hebben ook [de berekening van het aantal woorden verbeterd voor Chinese, Japanse en Thaise werken](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11702).
  * We hebben ons loginsysteem geupdate voor betere beveiliging en onderhoudbaarheid.
  * We hebben onze [Gebruiksvoorwaarden](https://archiveofourown.org/tos) veranderd om conform te zijn met de [vereisten van de General Data Protection Regulation](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10529) (Algemene Verordening Gegevensbescherming) van de Europese Unie.




End file.
